A Happy Beginning
by TARDISofRoses
Summary: Post season 6 Captain Swan adventures. A happy beginning may mean Emma and Killian are together, but it doesn't stop Grumpy from yelling about monsters. After all Emma Swan is the Sheriff, Killian a new deputy and duty calls.
1. Emma Swan-Jones

**Set after Snow's speech just after the final battle.**

It was late and time to go home, Henry seemed torn as to who to go with, after come consideration he seemed to decide his mum and Killian had some catching up to do, which he did **not** want to be around for so decided to go with Regina after giving Emma one final hug. Snow and Charming also squeezed Emma, having nearly just lost her, promising she would see her bother again in the morning, which left Emma and Killian alone to walk home. Killian grabbing Emma's hand and looking down at the ring on him smiling, so overjoyed he was back with his wife. His wife.

"Emma" he breathed pulling her into a hug as she kissed him soundly "For a second there love, I thought you may have left me without a wife" Emma clung to him tighter, smiling at her new title pulling back to look at him

"And at one point I thought I may have killed you" Killian raised his eyebrows "I burnt the book" she paused "It flickered to your face as it burnt" Killian swallowed

"But you didn't remember my face" Emma's eyes softened

"You're not so easy to forget" Killian looking into her eyes "I saw glimpses, on the roof" she smiled as Killian did, had they really just married yesterday? "And seeing your face in the book made me pause" Killian nodded wrapping his hand around her waist as they began to walk home

"I climbed the beanstalk again" he smirked as her head whipped around to face him "Hoping to find a magic bean, which we did. Although it didn't work, it was quite the adventure. I much preferred climbing it with you than your father" Emma smiled widely

"You climbed the beanstalk with my father?" He nodded

"Aye" smiling "he even called me his son" he paused "In law" as Emma giggled

"Well you are" smiling up at him as he nodded

"I called Snow mummy too" at that Emma laughed, Killian's eyes sparkling in response as they reached the door of their house, kissing her as soon as they were behind the door "Did you know?" he breathed, she seemed to understand what he was asking

"I hoped" she whispered as Killian sighed cradling her face looking her in the eyes "I couldn't kill him Killian, he's Belle's son and I will not go dark again" Killian kissed the top of her head nodding "If I willingly let him, if there was no fight, then maybe he wouldn't destroy light magic since light and dark magic wouldn't be at war, and what's the most powerful light magic of all?" she smiled as realisation crossed Killian's face

"True love" she nodded

"Exactly. You were there and Henry and my parents. That's a lot of true love to go around" Killian smiled kissing her again

"But you were still scared" she nodded

"There wasn't really much time to think it through Killian" she paused looking at him "I'm sorry you had to watch" Killian shook his head

"There's no place I would rather be than at your side, love" he paused "You've seen me stabbed, I knew who upsetting it would have been, and now I know for sure how devastating that must have been" kissing her head again followed by a smirk "and now love, we seem to have the house to ourselves and a honeymoon to catch up on" she smiled in response leaning in kissing him

"So I'm Jones now" Killian chuckled smiling shaking his head

"Aye love, you're a Jones. But you'll always be my Swan. I fell in love with Emma Swan, I don't plan on taking the Swan away from you" she raised her eyebrows "Emma Swan-Jones sound good to you?" she chuckled

"You're lucky I don't have a middle name" he smirked lifting her into his arms bridal style, just as he had when rescuing her from the ice cave oh so long ago "KILLIAN" she squealed at him as he laughed

"Come on Swan, I've made you my wife and since then I haven't had you alone" a dark look in her eyes as she smiled up at him

"Well, now we have forever" Kilian's eyes sparkling as he carried her up the stairs

"Aye, love. I'll have every night and every morning with you, if we change the locks" Emma giggled at the memory of her mother walking in on them in the morning, though they were only meant to be making pancakes… making pancakes would never be the same again "But with Grumpy still in town I don't know how many quiet moments we'll get" Emma giggled again shaking her head as they finally got to their room, he placed her down as she wrapped her hands around his neck standing in his embrace

"Ah but where would the adventure be without him yelling about monsters and curses" Killian's eyes crinkled in amusement "Now we can face them together" Killian responded with his lips crashing into hers, and response he may have had was forgotten.

Killian awoke the next morning with Emma lying on his chest, alive and breathing with a ring on her finger. He kissed her brow and sighed in content. How long the quiet would last he wasn't too sure, but Emma was right, they could face whatever hit them together. Emma's eyelids began to flutter open and Killian smiled leaning down to kiss her cheek watching her smile in response

"Morning, love" he whispered gently

"It is?" Emma replied with her morning voice, pushing her face into Kilian's chest as he smiled

"I see making you my wife doesn't change your attitude to mornings" she chuckled into his chest

"Never" she replied finally moving back far enough to look at his face smiling, Killian leaning forward to peck her on the lips before withdrawing her body

"Killian" she moaned, sounding like a 5-year-old, he chuckled looking around "you're comfy and warm"

"Oh, that's my use is it, love?" he smirked watching her pout as he leaned in to kiss her again "I thought if we had breakfast now, there's no way your mother could interrupt" she raised her eyebrows

"You want me to get out of bed just so you can take me back to bed?" Killian smirked

"Who said anything about needing a bed?" at that she got out of bed kissing his cheek as she strolled past him starting to descend the stairs, Killian chuckling following her down raising a eyebrow at her

"Well, I'm still Sheriff Killian, people can phone or knock at any time" Killian was at her side instantly

"They'll have no intention of interrupting this love, trust me. I've been waiting for you for far too long"


	2. Sickness

Emma had made Killian deputy after a talk with her father, she knew he had always wanted to get back to his roots, once a Shepard always a Shepard after all. David had agreed Kilian should indeed take on the job, and he would even pop round with her brother, while Snow was back working at school. That morning it just so happened that Killian was out with Henry sailing, Emma giving him the day off saying that his phone would still be in use and she would call him if anything was up, she had her father too. Unfortunately for Emma today was also the day her body had decided she was going to be sick in the first time in years. Emma knew from experience that she may not get sick often, but when she was sick she was REALLY sick. And that is why David found her, collapsed on the floor phone near her hand, clearly she had attempted to tell Killian but not got that far.

As Emma came to she could hear her brother whimpering and feel the arms of her father "Dad?" she blinked looked up

"Emma" he breathed "Your burning up, Emma. What happened?" she sighed sitting up

"Well clearly I'm ill. You're lucky you and mum avoided it when I was little, when I'm ill I can't seem to do anything right" she muttered as David rubbed her back, she did indeed look miserable, like she was about to cry.

"What hurts?" concern laced in her voice

"What doesn't hurt" she muttered, until glancing up at the pained look on her father's face "Sorry" he shook his head

"You hardly asked to be sick Emma, I'd much rather you tell me how you feel" he helped her stand "Come on, we're going to Whale" she moaned loudly

"No, I'm fine" he went to interrupt her but she stopped him "Dad I've looked after myself plenty of times, I can manage" he nodded

"I know you have Emma, but now you don't have to" she sighed

"I don't like hospitals" he nodded again slowly

"Not the best of memories, huh" she glared at him

"State the obvious" he smiled sheepishly before reaching for her phone

"How about this, you agree to go to Whale and I'll inform the pirate of your condition" she went to open his mouth when he stopped her "You may hate to admit it Emma, but you can't tell me you won't enjoy Killian fussing over you" she shook her head

"He fusses over me anyway I don't need to be sick" David's eyes softened

"I'm glad" he said softly, Emma swayed as she stood, overheating and clearly needing to lye down "Emma" he said sternly and she nodded

"Fine. I'll go" with that David's concern intensified "You're going? Willingly? How terrible do you feel?"

"How terrible do I look?" she snapped before regretting it "I'm so…" David interrupted her

"Don't you dare apologise again" she sighed placing her head on his shoulder, quickly falling asleep…

Meanwhile Killian was standing with Henry at the front of his ship

"You really don't need to hold the wheel?" Henry questioned for about the 5th time

"How many times, lad. I've been captain of this ship for quite some time, I can sail her without holding the wheel now" he nodded and continued to eat his picnic until Killian's phone rang

"Is that mum?" Henry's eyes lighting up

"Aye" Killian smiled before answering, as he did his face darkened "David? Slow down mate, what's happening?" a pause "Is she ok?" his face quickly coming concerned, Henry taking the phone off him pressed a button

"So we can both listen, loud speaker" Henry said as Killian nodded clearly distracted

"Say it again, Henry wanted to hear" Killian warned him hearing David's rushed voice

"She'll be ok Henry"

"What's happened?" Henry questioned as David clearly sighed on the other end

"It seems Emma's ill, I walked in to find her passed out"

"WHAT" Killian's eyes bulging "Where is she?"

"Calm down Killian" he paused before adding "she's willingly gone to see Whale" at the there was silence until Henry piped up

"Is it really bad? When we were in New York… the fake memories, when mum got ill she got" David cut him off

"Really ill? Yeah, that seems to be the case" he paused "Killian"

"I'm on my way" Killian said loudly before turning to the wheel and shouting across at Henry to ask if she was conscious, after pause Henry's worried glance up was all he needed.

Emma's eyes slowly opened to see Whale faces right in front of her

"Oh my god" she breathed as Whale gave her a sympathetic smile

"Not exactly the face you'd want to see when you first came to Emma I know but I had to make sure your condition was stable. You've lost consciousness three times I had to send David out" Emma cringed "It seems the whole family is in the waiting room" he added as a whisper, Emma glared at him

"What?"

"It seems your brother is here along with your mother and father, Henry and Hook arrived not too long ago, it took quite a bit to stop him from coming in. Regina arrived not long ago too trying to comfort Henry it seems" Emma nodded slightly a small smiled on her lips, everyone here for her.

"What did you tell Killian? To keep him out I mean" generally curious as what kept her pirate from being at her side

"I told him anyone extra in the room could worsen your condition" Emma frowned at him "You were overheating Emma, severly. Extra body heat in this small room even if you liked the company wouldn't have helped at all" Emma nodded as Whale smiled "Your temperature is still above what I would like, by as long as you stay hydrated there's no immediate risk. Do you want me to send them in?" Emma sighed, might as well get this over with she nodded

Seconds after he left the door and clearly gave the okay to go in her pirate came crashing through

"EMMA" he was at her side in a instant wiping her matted hair away from her face, she really had been sweating. He sighed letting out a shaky breath pulling his head down to hers, he could feel the heat radiating off her as he kissed her head "Oh, love" pulling way slightly she gave him a weak smile as he joined his hand with her sweating hand

"You don't want to do that Killian, my hands sweaty its gross" his eyes crincked as he kissed her again

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice" he whispered softly squeezing her hand "Its not gross love" pausing to kiss her hand making a point "though I would prefer it if you didn't feel like a radiator" Emma nodded

"Tell me about it" his hand generally ghosting her face

"Are you in pain?" he paused but before she had chance to answer "David told me about the pain you were in earlier" his thumb beginning to rub circles onto her hand and she smiled a genuine smile shaking her head

"I think Whale gave me something" Killian nodding, heading the door creak he smiled sheepishly

"I think they wanted to give me time with you, but sounds like they're all pretty eager to come in love" she smiled at him, of course he had known everyone coming in with their concerned glances may be too much

"It's okay" she paused "Just don't leave me with them" he chuckled his face turning serious as he spoke

"I have no intention of letting you leave my sight" he kissed her head as she lifted her hand to stroke his hair

"Sorry if I scared you" he held her gaze shaking his head

"You can't help being sick love, you tried to contact me before you fell David informed me, I appreciate that" he paused "next time you might want to time it a bit before you feel faint love" he chuckled leaning into his hand as it touched her cheek hearing the door open and feet running in. At least her pirate was by her side.

After a few hours Whale finally allowed her to leave, warning her to rest and let herself be taken care of for once and so she found herself sitting in the back of her father's car with Neal sitting in the booster stead beside her, her mother next to her father in the front. Henry had gone ahead with Regina and Hook in the car in front, she couldn't help but smile at that. Her pirate going to sit in the car with Regina and her son, allowing Emma to leave his sight which he hasn't looked forward to doing, just to allow Emma's parents some time with their children in the car, Emma smiled at her brother as he waved his hands by her face making noises and he pointed to her

"Emma" she said smiling, her parents who hadn't been paying attention were pulling over as they heard her say her own name, thinking she may have gone delirious until they turned around to see their daughter talking to their son, Emma clearly hadn't noticed her parents eyes trained on her or the fact they had stopped. Neal again opened his mouth a mixture of E's and M's coming out of his mouth she smiling shaking her head "Common Neal you've got to know your own sisters name" she smiled opening her mouth widely to show him how her mouth moved as she said it "Emma" Neal put his head to the side as a work formed

"Ena" she smiled widely, although not quite accurate, hell she would take it. Hearing the gasps of her parents she was suddenly aware of them watching

"Seem's like your brother has his first word" Snow smiled as Emma nodded, Neal pointing to her once again

"Ena!" Emma giggled

"Close enough kid" she ruffled his hair and got him out his seat, about to open the door until she found it being opened by Killian, who reached in to take Neal she smiled up at him passing her brother as she too climbed out, Neal reaching for Emma, Killian shaking his head about to pass him to Snow when her brother, clearly with other ideas yelled

"ENA" everyone turning to him, Killian's eyes wide, he pointed again at Emma "Ena" waving his hands around wildly as Emma took him off Killian smiling wickedly

"Who's your favourite?" she asked smirking knowing what his only word was

"ENA" he shouted as Emma smirked

"Emma" Snow sternly "You cannot corrupt your brother; you've been in one car ride with him for goodness sake" Killian smiling over seeing Emma smile widely

"One car ride and he has you as his first word?" Emma smiled up at him as Killian chuckled "I can already see the mischief in his eyes" Henry smiled over at Emma knowingly as she smirked back, Regina quick to notice

"What? What was that look?" Henry giggling

"Well, they may be fake memories from when I was little in New York but I still remember pretty well all the mischief mum can cause with a toddler, we had it on video" he smiled up at his mum as Killian raised his eyebrows

"Well this I have to hear about" he paused "You think we can go sit down first?" looking over at Emma with soft eyes, clearly wanting her sitting down, safe where he could see her. Henry nodded as they went into Killian and Emma's house, everyone following getting ready for a story they had yet to hear.


	3. Sheriff Duty

Emma was in the station waiting for Killian, Henry had forgotten his lunch or any money for lunch and Killian had offered to go take it to him, Snow would have gone given she was a teacher but she herself only had her own lunch today. The phone rang in the station as Emma picked it up smiling

"It's Emma" she said into the phone with a light tone, once Killian returned they were going to get lunch together, a daily occurrence but one she cherished, there's only so many separations and death threats you can take before you see how precious every moment is, and when it came to Killian every moment was precious

"Emma" it was Grumpy of course she rolled her eyes forcing a concerned tone

"What's up?"

"You've got to come help Emma" suddenly Emma snapping to attention, Grumpy's voice sounding concerned "The cave started to collapse, Smee was in there and we can't locate him"

"Smee?" Emma confused, of course she knew him, she happened to know Smee didn't like her too much thinking she had taking his captain away, changing him

"Yes, we were digging down here, collecting the resources on Regina's list, a bunch of the crew from the docks offered to help" Emma nodded though he couldn't see her

"I'm on my way" she said putting the phone down, she ran over to her phone ringing Killian sighing as she heard his phone ring seeing it on the side, he must have left it in the rush to get to Henry. She picked up some paper writing a note quickly leaving it by his phone and running out.

Meanwhile Killian had just got to Henry "There we are lad" he said with a smile passing him over some money, Henry smiling back

"Thanks Killian, how's your day been?"

"Just fine lad" he said with a smile "Your mother and I shall be off to Granny's now" Henry smiled nodding

"And I'm going to get pop tarts" Killian shook his head

"Such a sweet tooth" Henry smiled walking away

"I got it from my mum" he smiled disappearing into the store, Killian grinning before looking at the time, Henry's lunch break ending shortly but he had enough time not to be late so with a nod Killian left heading towards the station, Storybrooke hadn't been quiet since the final battle by any means, not that he would have it any other way, everything that happened now he got to deal with together with Emma, his wife.

"Love" he called walking into the station "I didn't have to walk all the way to school, Henry was on his lunch break" he trailed off noticing his wife was nowhere to be found, spotting his phone he went to grab it, seeing a missed call from Emma and noticing a stray piece of paper. Picking it up

 _Killian,_

 _Grumpy called, I'm at the cave. Though if I'm long_

 _And you want to get Granny's to go it would be appreciated_

 _Emma x_

Killian smiled to himself heading to Granny's to get Emma's grilled cheese with onion rings of course.

Approaching the cave he heard shouting and looked up to see his Swan and Smee covered in dust, Smee pushed her backwards as she fell landing on her ass, Killian's fist clenched walking forward at a quickened pace

"Your welcome" Emma muttered up at him, Grumpy coming over helping her up

"She just saved your ass!" Grumpy called as Smee shook his head

"I had it handled, you just interfere!" stepping forward again, but something off in his eye Emma made no move to defend herself letting him push her against a wall their faces staring at each other

"Take your hands off her" Killian making his presence known, no one could miss Emma's eyes light up at his voce

"It's ok" Emma said

"Sister" Grumpy tried to protest but Emma shook her head

"There's glass in his eye" she said as everyone stilled

"The mirror?" Killian asked as Emma nodded

"I would say so" Smee clearing having enough of this, with everyone else in thought no one quick enough to catch his fist flying towards Emma's face, she twisted around just in time hearing Killian call her name as Smee's fist smashed into the wall leaving quite the mark, she raised her eyebrows "Definitely the mirror" she said waving her hand to knock Smee out for a bit, he was better unconscious like this

"Swan" Killian coming forward wrapping her in a hug and pressing a kiss to her temple before passing her the food "I got you take out" flashing her a grin as she smiled at him

"Thanks" Killian nodded looking over at the wall

"He was aiming for your face" Emma nodded pulling out her grilled cheese

"Which I avoided" she smiled as Killian nodded

"We'll make a pirate out of you yet Swan" she smirked over at him

"So you gave Henry his money" Killian nodded messing with the ends of her hair

"Aye, he was already out on lunch break" Emma nodded and smirked

"So he got pop tart?" Killian nodded

"Aye. How you can eat that…" Emma smiled shaking her head giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Common we have to find the mirror see if we can't reverse whatever Smee got himself into" Killian smiled at her

"That's what I love about you, well one of the many things" she gave him a quizzing look "guy pushes you over after you save him, which you've still yet to explain to me" he paused "and the first thing you think to do is to find out what's different, to help him" he smiled as she shook her head

"Anyone would"

"No" Killian said shaking his head kissing her nose "some people would fight back, walk away, restrain him. But you love, you didn't even try to hold him back just so you could examine him" Emma smiled deciding to answer his earlier question

"They were trying to get resources for Regina, Smee was trapped inside. It seems they haven't quite grasped the concept of modern day mining yet; the whole thing was collapsing" taking in her dusty appearance his eyes softened

"You ran in to get him while it was crumbling" she smiled

"If I got stuck, I knew a certain pirate would come get me" Killian smirked at her nodding

"Aye, love. That I would"

And with that they set off to work out how the hell Smee had managed to get a piece of that mirror in his eye.


End file.
